1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation device, and more particularly to an inexpensive airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, which can ensure the outlet air evenly flowing through the ventilation outlet.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, ventilation system plays a main role for all modern buildings such as office and home to be well ventilated in order to provide a comfortable indoor climate condition for the residents. For example, the resident is able to turn on the air conditioning during the summer time and the heater during the wintertime, so as to set an acceptable indoor climate condition. General speaking, the ventilation system generates a flow of cool or hot air to each room of the building through a ventilation outlet mounted on a ceiling, wall or roof of each room of the building.
When the ventilation system is pre-set at a predetermined temperature, especially the central control ventilation system, the ventilation system generates the same amount of airflow directly exhausted through the ventilation outlets to the rooms of the building respectively. As a result, the ventilation system may not be sufficient to properly ventilate the much bigger room of the building. To deal with this problem, the ventilation system must be set to generate a larger airflow and the ventilation outlet can be selectively opened and closed to admit ventilating air into the room when desired. In other words, the resident is able to fully open the ventilation outlet that allows more air flowing into the larger room and partially close the ventilation outlet to block the air flowing into the smaller room. However, such method is practiced in the art but do not work as a cost effective and energy efficient way.
Moreover, the resident may feel uncomfortable when he or she sits right under the ventilation outlet such that the airflow will directly blow towards the resident. However, the airflow may hardly reach the area that far from the ventilation outlet. Therefore, it is an important consideration when designing the location of the ventilation outlet for each room that the airflow can be evenly distributed to every corner of the room while being cost effective and energy efficient.
Although it is possible to install an electric fan at each ventilation outlet to evenly blow the airflow therethrough, it is not practical because:
(i) it is too troublesome in installation;
(ii) electric power is required by extending electric cords to every ventilation outlet;
(iii) extra power switches are required to control the on/off of the electric fans;
(iv) expensive and heavy motor is required to drive the fan to rotate; and
(v) it is difficult to mount and install at existing ventilation outlets.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, which can guide and evenly distribute a flow of air through the ventilation outlet while being cost effective and energy efficient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein the airflow balancer is automatically driven by the out flowing of air generated by the ventilation system, such that no electric is needed to propelled the airflow balancer of the present invention so as to substantially save the additional cost and energy associated with the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein the airflow balancer automatically stops when the ventilation system stops.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein the user may select the airflow balancer to functions and works automatically whenever the ventilation system is working or not to function anytime.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein the airflow is guided to enter into the room through the ventilation outlet in a circular motion such that the airflow balancer is adapted to direct the airflow to evenly spread out in the entire room. In other words, the resident will not feel uncomfortable even though he or she sits right under the ventilation outlet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein the installation operation of the airflow balancer is simple and fast that one individual is able to self-install the airflow balancer to the ordinary ventilation outlet by simply mounting to the ventilation outlet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein the airflow balancer can be built in a new type of ventilation outlet for new construction. The user may also replace the ventilation outlet manufactured to have the airflow balancer of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein the rotational speed of the airflow balancer is adapted to be selectively adjusted in order to control the amount of the airflow entering into the room, such that the airflow balancer can be set to have a higher rotational speed to allow a higher circulating speed of the airflow, such as for a larger room, and set to have a lower rotational speed to allow a lower circulating speed of the airflow, such as for a smaller room. In other words, no matter the resident stay in a larger room or a smaller room, the ventilation system is adapted to supply sufficient airflow to the room by controlling the speed of the airflow balancer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, wherein no expensive or complicated part is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for permitting ventilating air to evenly diffuse to the room through the ventilation outlet.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an airflow balancer for a ventilation outlet, which comprises:
an air guider comprising an airflow baffle which has a plurality of ventilating slots for allowing an airflow passing through and a supporter provided at a center of the airflow baffle for suspendedly supporting the airflow baffle on the ventilation outlet in a rotatable manner; and
a rotor coaxially and upwardly extended from the air guider and arranged in responsive to a breeze blowing of the airflow passing through the rotor so as to drive the airflow baffle to rotate, in such a manner that a rotational movement of the air guider is adapted for evenly diffusing the airflow through the ventilating slots toward the ventilation outlet.